


A Pair Of One-Eyed Jacks

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Dean is thrown back in time while Sam works on a cure for his demon brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



A thump sounded from inside the motel closet which had Sam scrambling off the bed. He snatched up his Taurus from the nightstand and sighted down the revolver at the slatted door. 

A man came stumbling out into the room, brushing off the front of his shirt. “Goddamn angel.” 

The intruder wasn't just any man - it was Dean. But that was impossible. Unless Dean had found the hidden tracking device that Sam had installed under the fender of the Impala, he was home asleep with Lisa. In Indiana.

The man who looked like Dean suddenly became aware that he wasn't alone in the room. Staring down the barrel of the Taurus and then up at Sam’s face, he laughed.

Sam tilted his head at the unexpected reaction. He may have lost his soul, but he didn't lose his common sense. He kept the gun focused while circling towards the door and the only available escape route. “You're not Dean. So, what are you?”

“Oh, I'm Dean alright,” the guy said with a smile that would charm a room of snakes. “Just not your Dean.”

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of Sam's beer, popping the top with one hand, casually checking out Sam and the room. He took a swig from the beer.

“Well, I'll give it to Cas, this is the one world he could send me to where I wouldn’t want to kill you, Sam.”

Sam's eyes narrowed but his aim didn't waiver. “You've seen Cas?” 

“Bastard sent me back in time, while he works on a cure with Sam. Future Sam, that is.” Not-Dean leaned back against the counter, crossing his ankles, his eyes flat and assessing but not without emotion. Whether that was anger or amusement, Sam couldn't tell. “Guess you would know how that feels.”

“How what feels?” Sam asked.

“Somebody trying to fix you,” Dean replied. He walked towards Sam, and his eyes flickered inky black. “When you don't want to be fixed.”

Sam tried to grab Ruby’s knife off his belt, but was too slow. Dean had him pinned against the motel room door. He struggled against the invisible bonds - his need for survival was the one base emotion still intact in his soulless body - but there was no way to move.

“Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you, Sammy. At least not right now.”

Sam turned his head to the side as the demon got into his space, trailing a finger down his jaw.

“And to think all the angels and all the demons were so concerned,” Dean continued. “They thought that you would rule Hell as the boy king. You didn't have the balls to do it.”

He stopped again, and a smile broke out across his face. It was beautiful, in the same way that sharks are beautiful. 

“Of course, that was old Sam. But you?” Dean began to shake his finger at Sam. “I bet you have a pair made of iron. Soulless, you would have made a great king of hell. Not as good as me, but still someone people would respect.”

He turned his back on Sam to walk over to the weapons bag on the far bed. Sam's face wrinkled in confusion as he watched. If the demon wanted to kill him, he could have done it outright.

Dean pulled out a knife and examined the blade. When satisfied, he walked back over to Sam, twirling the knife in his hand.

“I have a brilliant idea, Sammy. And I think you're gonna like it.” He laid the blade against his inner forearm, where the skin was smooth and white. “Nobody’s gonna fix us.”


End file.
